Generally, measuring beam characteristics of a device under test (DUT) requires an antenna to receive the radiation emitted by the DUT.
The WIPO publication WO 2009/038388 A1 relates to a system and a method for measuring a radiation pattern of an antenna under test by using a source antenna in an antenna radiation pattern measurement device. The document discloses that said antenna radiation pattern measurement device comprises a control unit for controlling driving of the source antenna and the antenna under test, an analysis unit for measuring an electric field value from a radio frequency signal that is transmitted from one of the source antenna and the antenna under test and received by the other antenna. The communication between the analysis unit/control unit and the antennas is realized via a cable connection. Disadvantageously, such cable connections influence the radiation characteristic of an antenna and increase the effort when preparing a test setup. Furthermore, cable connections increase the cost and the measurement error rate, since cables can be damaged or can change transmission properties due to wrong installation or rough handling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a test system and a method for measuring beam characteristics of a device under test (DUT), providing an improved communication link for transmitting beam steering control data in order to control the beam steering of the DUT.